


A Little ‘Paradox’ and some Letters in a Chest

by needforsuv



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding Time, Bonus Chapters with extra Fluff!, Chance Meetings, Closure, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friend Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort (for Rose), Multi, Not A Fix-It, Other, Predestination/Bootstrap Paradox (sort of), Reconciliation, Rose Being a Loving Mom, Spinel kinda inspires some things to happen but don’t look too much into it, Temporal Displacement, Unexplained Time Travel, What’s Inside Rose’s Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: One moment, Spinel was in the beach house, having a sleepover with her besties Stevonnie and Lapis… and the next, she wasn’t…(There was no house, just the cave and warp pad.)OR: A fic that reveals something about something inside something, with a lot of Spinel fluff throughout and stuff… Because who couldn’t use some Spinel fluff? And some ‘wibbly-wobbly’ some-stuffs…?
Relationships: Kevin & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Kevin & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Spinel & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Spinel (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel & Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 5





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Had this _little_ idea that wouldn’t fit anywhere else… so yeah, enjoy! (Yeah, I made a time-travel thing that wasn’t baby related…)

It was strange how suddenly things could completely change; like, the universe just had its way of throwing surprises at everyone’s way.

One moment, Spinel was in the beach house, having an amazing sleepover with her besties Stevonnie and Lapis… and the next, she wasn’t…

(There was no house, just the cave and warp pad.)

Immediately, she pinched and slapped herself… but nothing changed; she was still here, without her friends…

_‘Oh no, it can’t…’_

“Stevonnie…?” Spinel called out in concern, “Steven… Connie? … Lapis? Anyone?”

There was nothing, save for the sound of gentle footsteps behind her that she knew wasn’t any of theirs. It was a once familiar presence, but different…

“Hello…?” The approaching gem said sweetly as Spinel turned around, causing her to freeze momentarily.

Spinel could see the recognition in her eyes, the way they glanced at her gem – however briefly, hoping Spinel hadn’t noticed –, before continuing.

“Are you lost? Are you alright?” Her voice was so sweet, so much sweeter and more genuine than _her_ – despite the obvious discomfort and confusion – (she really was trying), “Can I help you?”

While Spinel’s anger against her former diamond and ‘best friend’ had diminished greatly, she also wasn’t going to beat around the bush.

“Don’t play stupid with me; I know _EXACTLY_ who you are, ‘ **Bestie** ’… and I know you know _exactly_ who I am as well! I saw how you looked at my gem – thinking that I didn’t notice, but I did! –, different though it may be, you still recognise my gem and me, don’t ya?”

“S-Spinel… i-it’s you…” _Rose_ Quartz choked out as a tear fell down her face, “…you…”

“Bingo! And that’s a prize of NOTHING for you for ‘guessing’ right.”

“…What happened?”

“Like you’re the one to ask questions _Rosie_! You know what happened to me!” Spinel exclaimed as she stretched herself out to look down upon her otherwise imposing friend, face full of fury, “What did you do to Stevonnie and Lapis? ANSWER ME!”

“W-who?” Rose blinked, not used to seeing her _friend_ like this (on top of having absolutely no clue).

“My best friends Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe and Lapis Lazuli! What did you do with them?”

“I-I didn’t do anything! This is LITERALLY the first time I’ve heard of them, I promise; I swear on my diamond gem!” (Well, it’s not the first time she’s heard of Lapis, since she knew about the mirror, but since she didn’t know Lapis as Spinel’s friend or outside of the mirror… she supposes it’s the truth…)

She ~~may’ve~~ had told many lies before, but this confusion and fear _?_ definitely felt real to Spinel.

“I believe you,” Spinel said as she shrank back down, “So, tell me, what’s the date?”

“Date? Umm…” Rose’s relief was quickly replaced with the prior confusion as she tried the best to answer her friend’s question (and since gems didn’t really bother with dates…), “…it’s August 4, 1985? I just went into town earlier today and picked up a newspaper, and that’s what it said.”

Spinel still had her doubts, so she probed further, “Okay, so, what was the headline?”

“Local man passes out after 72-hour jazzercise video marathon?”

“Pffftt…” Spinel bust out in giggles, “Yep, that’s the 80’s alright…” (Oh how she’s missed that completely…) “You know what this means?”

“No?” Context-less, Rose was incredulous, naturally.

“It means this isn’t an alternate/parallel universe! This is just the past since I’m from the future – 2020 to be exact.”

“Now it’s my turn to ask questions, who’s the president of the United States in 2020?”

“Ronald T. Krump, ah, what a _loser_!”

“The real-estate developer/businessman?”

“Yep, that’s the one!”

“Who’s the first lady then? Some former model who was just looking for a sugar daddy like Cindy Crawford?”

“It’s actually another immigrant, go figure, am I right? He did marry another American, but that was only for 6 years!”

“Sounds like a recipe for disaster!”

“Mmm-hmm… Actually took Lapis being president to get them back on track – about a decade or so from when I came from. Future _future_ Lapis – thousands of years into the future _future_ – told Stevonnie – who told me… –, which then got future _future_ Stevonnie so excited they wouldn’t stop taking about it to their baby selves… gosh they’re dorks… (And that’s like three stories and counting in and of itself…) Anyway, people actually loved them so much they were in office for 20 years!”

“Aww… that sounds so lovely… But… shouldn’t you _not_ be telling me about the future?” Rose quizzed – _Back to the Future_ obviously fresh on her mind. (And if BTTF 2 had been out, she’d be making comparisons between Biff and Krump…)

“Eh, probably… but I’m here already…” Spinel didn’t feel like she needed to worry about getting back, like she would just snap back to her own time once she and Rose were done – if not, she’d figure something out –, so for now, she would live the moment as it came, “Gee why am I even talking about all that? Since this is probably the only time I’ll ever be talking to you… I’ve got some choice words for ya _Rosie_. We are alone, right?”

Nervous beads of sweat dripped down Rose’s forehead as she nodded, preparing for what was to come. She had not seen her friend in almost 6000 years, and knowing she was from the future, changed – in some ways, appearing not as happy as Rose would’ve liked… –, and likely knowing everything about her… they would certainly not be pretty words…

“Rose, you’re a grade A ding dong if I’ve ever known one! You’ve hurt your first pearl and left her with White, led a war against _yourself_ that’s seen countless gems perish and many more suffer for, ordered Pearl to keep your faked shattering secret for millennia, totally messed Jasper up by not telling her – thank the stars she’s better now. And WORST OF ALL, YOU LEFT ME IN A GARDEN AND THREW ME AWAY, PINK! 6000 years I’ve waited for you, to come back and say that I’ve won, but you DIDN’T! You left me alone forever and never even told ANYONE about it! Some ‘best friend’ you were; now that I know what real best friends are like, I can safely say you were nothing but a massive diamond-sized FREUD!”

Balling up her fist and winding it back as she enlarged them, Spinel prepared to give her _friend_ what she ‘deserved’.

“This is for leaving me in the garden, never coming back, and all the pain that you’ve caused me and everyone else!” Spinel shouted as she launched her fist at Rose, knocking her back several feet with a loud thwack.

“Ow,” Rose winced as she rubbed her very sore but not swollen cheek (Rose knew Spinel could’ve hit her so much harder if she had wanted to, but she didn’t…), “Yeah… I deserved that…”

“Damn right you did!” Spinel said with as much of a straight face as she could, “I was so HEARTBROKEN when I found out that I poofed and then reformed like this!”

The upside-down heart gem, messy spiky pigtails, ‘tear marks’ on her face, harsher shapes and darker palette were all in sharp contrast to the bubbly ball of boundless energy and joy that Rose had remembered her friend as, before she left…

Seeing her in pain – having been in pain – drove painful nails through every part of Rose’s being, feelings and thoughts she thought she had _left behind_ surfacing uglily.

“Oh stars…” Rose gasped, rushing forward to hug her friend with tears falling down her face as she wept, “I-I am so sorry Spinel… I’m sorry I left you behind in the garden and never came back… I-I- was a terrible friend and I’m sorry you… because of me… you… I-I never thought you’d u-understand and be a-able to… and I never… but I was so wrong! You’re an amazing gem and I never deserved you, but you were there for me and I treated you like dirt… I-I… p-please forgive me Spinel… I’m sorry I was such a fool of a friend…”

Spinel’s heart only ached more as more of Rose’s tears soaked her form.

“Hey,” Spinel wrapped her arms several times around Rose and herself and patted her friend’s back, “Stop that alright? It’s okay… I’m past that Rose, and while I did once hate your guts… I don’t feel the same anymore.”

“So you forgive me?” Rose asked with hope in her drying eyes.

“Mmm…” Spinel nodded as Rose hugged her hard, “I guess love always triumphs over hate; makes me feel better too.”

“So why…”

“Well Rosie… someone had to say it to ya, and it might as well have been me cause no one else would’ve said it…”

“But…”

“Look,” Spinel smiled, squeezing her friend’s cheeks, which caused her to giggle, “You did do a lot of bad things, but you also did so, _so_ many good things!”

“Sometimes, it doesn’t feel like I did…”

“Give yourself a break; you had to learn this all yourself! It was rocky at first, but yeah… you did good Rose. You overcame your ‘programming’ and learned to love and have fun being yourself – or maybe having fun and making others happy was it, but that doesn’t really matter… –, inspired Pearl to inspire you to be the gem you wanted to be and so many others to stand for what was right, _stood up_ for what was right – appreciating life and love in all their forms, protected those who couldn’t protect themselves, never once stopping trying to be a better you…”

“Spinel…” Rose said with what Spinel assumed were stars in her eyes (she couldn’t see since she was still buried in the hug), “I-“

“You lived, learned, loved, and will still do; you just gotta give yourself some credit Rosie!”

“Aww… I’m so proud of you Spins; you’re such a great friend!” Rose cooed, patting her friend’s back.

“What can I say? I’ve learned from the best!”

“They sound wonderful, your friends…”

“They are!” Spinel beamed as she and Rose took a moment just to enjoy being there together, tangled in the best hug they’ve ever had.

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

“So Spinel… how’s the future?” Rose asked with an earnest smile, “I know I’m not _supposed_ to know, but like you said… you’re here already… and all this talking just makes me want to know more!”

“Well… I’m glad ya asked,” Spinel replied with a beaming smile, untangling her arms around Rose to better articulate herself, “Cause it’s just so, _so_ wonderful and amazing Rosie! Everyone’s grown so much… The diamonds have changed their ways and they’re back together and even better as a family than before, all the corrupted gems have been healed, gems are now able to live, be, and fuse as they please without fear of punishment, and human, gems, and many others are now working together towards an even brighter future of living together and spreading peace and love across the WHOLE universe!”

“Wow…” Rose was pure awe. What Spinel had told her… it was everything she could’ve ever hoped for and so, _so_ much more… “I-I can’t believe it…”

“I know, right? It’s a shame you never get to see any of that – unless there’s an afterlife or something and you can see everything from there, we will never know… All the good things that happen, Rosie, is because of your greatest act – gift to the world – yet… the one that truly set the gears of change in motion.”

“And that would be…?” Rose wasn’t sure where Spinel was going with this, but hearing her friend mention that she wouldn’t be around to see the changes in the future wasn’t giving her the best of hints.

“You deciding to give up your form and existence to have a hybrid, half gem, half human child. They’re so amazing Rosie, and although everyone misses you, nothing would’ve been possible without them and they are just such a shining beacon of light and hope! I can’t thank you enough for doing it,” Spinel bounced over to hug Rose once again, planting kisses on her cheeks, “Thank you so much! Because of you, there’s a whole new world of possibilities in EVERYTHING and I finally have my true forever ever best friends!”

“W-what?” Rose was stumped to say the least – while she knew about some human biology, there was far from enough to connect all the dots… “My child, d-do they have something to do with the Stevonnie and Lapis that you mentioned?”

“Heck yeah!” Spinel exclaimed joyously, “I should probably explain properly, shouldn’t I?”

“Probably? Context is everything…”

“M’kay, lemme just get out my phone… it’s kinda easier with pictures…”

Untangling herself from Rose, Spinel focused on her gem, and in a flash of pink-magenta light, a small, hand-sized rectangle appeared.

“That’s a phone?”

“Yup, and _soooo_ much more! Fun fact: they get smaller then get bigger again.”

“Interesting…”

Spinel powered it on, and to her surprise, she had perfect coverage!

“Huh, that’s odd… I’ve got service! …which isn’t all that strange when you consider the fact that it works fine on Homeworld and anywhere in the world just like it does in America…” She shrugged, “I guess it must have an all-access sim module?”

“Sure…?”

“Anyway…” Spinel said, opening the photos app and scrolling through hundreds of photos faster than Rose could make out what was in them.

When she found the photo she was looking for, she stopped scrolling and tapped on it for Rose to see. It was a photo of a younger Steven, posing nonchalantly as Amethyst pestered Pearl in the background.

Immediately, Rose’s eyes were stars as she squeed, “OH MY GOSH! He’s soooo ADORABLE! My child is A CUTIE PIE!”

“This is your son Steven, from when he was younger,” Spinel narrated with a smile, “While I wasn’t there for any of it… I can still say I’ve done my share of babying over your baby child…”

Rose being in peak adoring mommy mode didn’t surprise Spinel at all. After all, this was so new, exciting, and breathtaking for her.

“Does he have powers?”

“Yep, all of them! Just not quite at this point… kid first thought his powers came from ice cream!” Spinel giggled at the story, “Anyway… there’s this girl he likes, who he saw dropping a glowing bracelet at a parade the year before. So what does he do? He keeps the bracelet in the freezer until he sees her again! A few days after he first ‘summoned’ his shield, he sees her again, reading a book on the beach by herself under a cliff. Oh gosh, I wish I’d seen how _dorky_ he was! He tried impressing her with a bike, on the sand, can you believe it?”

Rose giggled as she waited for her friend to take a breath and continue, “Sounds like my child alright…”

“Then, the moment she looks at him, and he FREAKS out, runs back to the house to grab the bracelet, and tries his hardest to ‘act natural’ as he goes round for a ‘second’ time, except of course, a corrupted gem on the loose ruins the day. The moment he is like 2-3 meters away, the ground shakes and a boulder above her cracks off the cliff and falls, he leaps in on top of her, saving her as he forms a bubble around the both of them. But of course, he doesn’t know how to make it go away, soooo they spend the whole day hanging out in the bubble, talking about things – how she feels so lonely without any friends, at the bottom of the ocean, as you do… Then he poofed the worm monster – Orange Spundumine – by looping him around the pier supports as she watched… And from that day forth, Steven and Connie – that’s her name, by the way – were the bestest of friends forever and ever!”

And as Spinel swiped to a photo of her, Rose’s astonished awe only shot through the roof, “Oh my gosh, SHE’S SO CUTE just like my baby boy! And they get together? Oh my stars, this is so beautiful!”

Rose was crying again, but they were only happy tears as Spinel swiped through more of her collection of early Steven and Connie photos (they were too cute _not_ to have on her phone!).

“Not long after learning about his healing powers, which he found out when Connie drank some juice with his backwash, thus healing her eyes and leading to her never needing glasses ever again, he became friends with Lapis in the mirror, making jokes, having fun, and just hanging out on the beach – Beach Summer Fun Buddies, as they call themselves. And when he told the gems, they naturally _freaked out_ , but lil Stevie wouldn’t let them take the mirror and her back, so he runs out of the house and finally managed to set her free from her prison, and then later heals her – just not on that day though.”

“So that’s Lapis,” Rose noted, “What about Stevonnie?”

“Well…” Spinel could hardly contain the excitement for her friend’s imminent excitement, “Stevonnie is the hybrid fusion of Steven and his friend Connie, pretty neat, right?”

“Whaaaaaa…?”

“Here, look,” Spinel said as she swiped to a photo of them, “Aren’t they cool?”

“They’re EVEN MORE AMAZINGLY ADORABLE, OH MY GOSH!!!! I just want to squeeze their cheeks and kiss them SO MUCH!”

“Guess I’ll be sending some their way for you then, mama bear.”

“Oh yes please! Thank you so much Spinel!”

“Heh, don’t mention it!”

“So, how did they first form? Was it exciting?”

“Not like Garnet exciting, but in a way, yes. It was just a few days after Steven first found out about Lion’s hair dimension and the tape that you had left him – that goof of a cat somehow decided that the best way for him to find out was to snuggle/smoosh him in his sleep!”

“And that’s a problem?”

“Yeah… turns out there isn’t any air with oxygen that he can breathe in there… Anyhow, Steven does eventually figure it out – just not before he finds out about Pearl watching him sleep since forever.”

“Pffft,” Rose sputtered, chuckling, “Of course that’d be Pearl!”

“So, the gems – Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst – were trying to teach Steven how to fuse, but all that happened was a bunch of nothing and clumsy not-fusion dance goofs. Feeling just a little disappointed, he meets Connie on the beach to talk about it. She tells him that she’s never danced in front of anyone before and didn’t go to a dance at her school – that’s where you go to learn – that she was really excited about because she couldn’t stop thinking about everyone staring at her. So he asks her to dance with him, just the two of them on the beach… and they dance.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Rose had sat down, but was literally on the edge of her ‘seat’ with excitement.

“Steven ends up tripping, and Connie catches him as they laugh and his gem glows pink… A moment later, they open their eyes in confusion before running around with joy and going off to show the gems. Needless to say, Garnet was _pretty_ excited, Pearl was being _Pearl_ , and well… Amethyst actually came up with their name! How neat is that? Steven and Connie, Stevonnie!”

“Super neat!” Rose beamed, “I think I figured it out before you even told me, but I was just so excited I didn’t even think about it!”

“Haha, oh Rosie, you’re a _riot_! Wanna see more photos?”

“Yes, _yes_ , YES, YES, **YES!!!** ”

“Good, let’s start at the beginning! Since there’s really nothing spoiler-y on my camera roll anyway, you don’t have to worry about knowing too much about the future.”

After scrolling back to the first photo and tapping on it, Spinel handed the phone over to Rose as she spaghetti-ed herself around her neck before plopping down into her lap.

“Aww… Ooooh…” Swiping through the photos on the to her small screen, Rose was pure adoration.

Whether it was photos of Steven, Connie, or the both of them together having goofy fun, there was no shortage of silly, adoring mom noises and faces from Rose and giggles from Spinel in response. (She also smiled when she saw a picture of Opal; it was nice seeing Pearl and Amethyst working together.)

“Just look at them, they’re so adorable!” Rose squeed as she flicked through yet another photo of Steven and Connie.

“I know!” Spinel beamed as more photos scrolled past.

Photos of Steven playing in Peridot’s escape pod, which Rose giggled at, Connie and Steven working together as Jam Buds in the arena with Pearl as their teacher, which had Rose’s eyes in stars. Peridot, being the cute little clod she was…

“…and then, she called Yellow Diamond a CLOD!”

Rose cackled at Spinel’s recollection of how Peridot became a Crystal Gem, “… AHAHA… She must’ve been FURIOUS!”

“Yep; she activated the remote self-destruct right after!”

“Sounds like her alright.”

Another couple of photos later, Lapis ‘finally’ made her appearance. It was one of her and Steven hanging out at the top of the silo, and Rose took time to take in all of her features. Her elegant halter and skirt combo, her clear blue skin, teardrop-shaped gem sitting in the middle of her back…

“…I’ve seen some Lapises as Pink Diamond… but never one like her… she’s…”

“A special one?”

“Yeah; whatever happened to her?”

“Well, before she got put in the mirror, she was just another Lapis, visiting Earth to do Lapis things, I presume… but then she found herself mid-battle; overwhelmed, she tried to flee, but was poofed from the behind… Some Homeworld gems picked her up, mistook her for a Crystal Gem and didn’t believe her when she claimed otherwise, thus planting the seeds of doubt and change…”

“Anyway, that’s in the past,” Spinel continued, moving things along as Rose swiped to the next photo, “… this was when they tricked a bunch of Rubies into playing baseball.”

What stuck out most to Rose wasn’t Pearl in material clothing; it was Lapis as Bob, acting and looking completely and utterly out of it, so completely different to well, anything that Rose had seen of her…

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

More photos followed, each no less exciting and amazing to Rose, Lapis and Steven hanging out with Greg on the ship, having fun, enjoying themselves.

“Aww… she’s a happy Lappy!“

Pearl trying to impress a tall pink-haired woman who looked suspiciously like Rose, which had Rose do a double take… Uncle Andy and everyone at the barn… Connie, Peridot, and Lapis filling in for the gems… Photos Stevonnie took of themself on the Jungle Moon before turning their phone off to save battery…

Even through these photos alone, Rose could tell that it wasn’t an easy journey getting to where they were now in the future; however, any nagging thoughts Rose might’ve had were soon replaced with awe as her eyes went wide in joy.

Homeworld, after changing the diamond’s minds, gems of all courts mingling together as Stevonnie hosted a _killer_ ball as themself, Jasper catching up with Amethyst and the fam as the diamonds mommied over an ecstatic smitten Stevonnie, smitten, Lemon Jade in all her cheery goodness who Rose couldn’t be more proud of for standing with Stevonnie at the ball…

Rose could hardly believe her own eyes, if it wasn’t for the ‘new’ Spinel sitting in front of her in her lap that is…

Stevonnie relaxing with the diamonds in Blue’s extraction chamber/spa, walking down the ‘catwalk’ along with the other Crystal Gems to inspire the fashion of newly-freed gems, them hanging out with Lapis at Funland, the waterpark, surfing in the ocean… Aquamarine happily being coddled (smothered in hugs) like a human toddler, Stevonnie and their whole family having dinner together, Stevonnie snuggling with their diamond moms, Jasper, Lapis, them just snoozing soundly by themself, loving being themself, the rubies – especially Leggy – messing around and playing with Stevonnie…

“She’s such a clueless Ruby, but that’s why she’s the most adorable!”

“Agreed!” Rose beamed, swiping to the next photo which made her pause, “…Oh, who-at’s that?”

It was a photo of Stevonnie, but much, much smaller, with rounder cuter features, a proportionally bigger head, and most importantly, INFINITELY even more ADORABLE than they already were!

“Oh, that?” Spinel pivoted to face Rose, “That’s Stevonnie, as a baby!”

“Wh-how?” Rose remembered Spinel talking about a baby Stevonnie, but it didn’t make it any less confusing seem them small and adorable for the first time.

“Well… Peridot was trying to create a device to allow gems to experience the joys of childhood, and decided to test it on Stevonnie, repeatedly… but hey, they didn’t mind at all! In fact, they loved it!”

“I can tell! I mean, just look at them! They’re _SO CUTE_ and HAPPY; I could just kiss them all day and not stop! Did they get a lot of kisses from everyone?”

“You betcha!”

Scrolling through photo after photo of baby Stevonnie being loved by their moms (and two dads) and having fun, Rose could hardly be happier. And then even more amazing photos followed… Pink Pearl with her eyes healed… More photos with baby Stevonnie, baby Stevonnie playing with Kevin (not pink yet), Stevonnie hanging out with Kevin as friends, soon to be best friends, future Stevonnie loving their baby self, future Lapis and Stevonnie with their baby selves, their baby selves fused, kissing each other on the lips as their adult selves giggled as did the same…

“Aww…” Rose cooed, “I love them so much already!”

“Of course you do Rosie, they’re just the best!” Spinel grinned as the first photo of her and Stevonnie came up.

It was one them dancing together, having the time of their lives as their moms watched on, then them fused together, dancing even more crazily… Spinel hugging it out with everyone, on an apple farm with Stevonnie picking apples, ‘babysitting’ her and Stevonnie’s baby selves…

“Sssspinel! You’re a baby!”

“I know! I literally couldn’t be any cuter!”

Spinel, Lapis, Stevonnie, and Greg fishing, Stevonnie hanging out with her, Lapis, and a pink Kevin (Rose didn’t need to ask to know what that meant), Spinel, Stevonnie, and Lapis playing in the snow, snoozing soundly with the diamonds, her and Vonnie tangled together with a mess of limbs after getting drunk… Even more photos of goofy hanging out featuring Spinel, Lapis, Stevonnie, Kevin, and others… And the latest one, taken just that morning of the three (minus Kevin) enjoying a breakfast together.

“Spinel, these are amazing!” Rose squeed as she handed the phone back to Spinel, practically about to explode with excitement, “Can I keep them, please?”

“Heck yeah! Just not _all_ of them though, cause that would be _a lot_! But first, we gotta take a photo Rosie!”

Stretching her arm out with her phone in hand, Spinel and Rose grinned as they posed for the ‘selfie’ (with the rear camera), the stretchy gem’s other arm wounding playfully and loosely around Rose’s neck a few times.

*Snap*

“And there we go! Lemme just pick out some photos…” Spinel said as she turned her back to Rose to keep the surprise.

A few minutes and a summoned printer from her gem later, Spinel turned back around with a few dozen or so photos and a huge grin on her face.

“Here you go!”

Moving with incredible speed and precision, but also care and gentleness, Rose took the printed photos from Spinel, her eyes widening with each one.

“Oh my stars, I LOVE THEM! They’re perfect!” Rose squeed as she stored them in her gem to keep them safe before tackling Spinel into a hug with a squeak, “Thank you so much Spinel!”

“Aw, it’s nothin’ Rosie, I’m just glad to see you be happy for realsies, but I do have something _teensy_ weensy to ask you…”

“Mmm?” Rose hummed, prompting Spinel to continue.

“I know you’ve left it behind – wanted to forget all about it –, but… Could I see _her_ again please? Just one last time – for old times' sake, to hang out as best friends –, since we didn’t exactly _leave_ on the best of terms last time…”

Rose blinked and smiled, “Of course, just back up a bit okay, I may be a _little_ wobbly cause ya know, haven’t used that form in almost 6000 years!”

“Heh, sure thing!”

Taking a few steps back, Spinel made sure to give her friend all the space she needs – as well as making sure to keep her eyes open as few (no-one else) besides Pearl had ever seen her do this.

Rose breathed in, drawing deep and focused on her core – form and gem – to redirect her energy as she reshaped her form and rotated her gem back to its ‘upright’ position in a brilliant glow of pink light. Opening her eyes, she found the once familiar features of her old form just as she had remembered – slightly silly.

“Pinkie!” Spinel beamed, her eyes stars as she watched her friend’s form change from that of her bulkier quartz form to her ‘long-forgotten’ taller diamond form.

Smiling back at her, _Rose_ took her ‘first’ shaky, wobbly steps – much to her friend’s amusement.

“Oh my stars, this is _hilarious_!” Spinel giggled as she recorded the scene, “It’s like you’ve just emerged!”

“Argh, these _shoes_ are ridiculous! Floating balls, what kinda self-respecting _diamond_ would wear these?”

Spinel put her phone away again, “I dunno, but I think they’re pretty adorable, don’t you? _Especially_ on Stevonnie, cause it really suits them!”

“Agreed!” Rose beamed, “It looks _so_ good on them!”

“Indeed,” Spinel smiled, then smirk-grinned as she thought of a fun ‘prank’ to play on her friend, one that she’d only have one chance at…

Springing forward with the swiftness she had in her attacks months prior, Spinel focused on her gem, drawing energy and swinging towards _Rose_ …

“SURPRISE!”

*clang*

Her shout and scythe was met with Rose’s shield, behind which stood its owner with an incredulous expression, “S-spinel, why-at? I thought…”

“Oh, this?” Spinel giggled as she swung her scythe around, still clashing with Rose’s shield, “It’s just my _own_ weapon, which is totally not a rejuvenator at all, even if it looks exactly like one. I’m not mad at ya or anything; I just wanted to see you reaction!”

Stifling a giggle, Rose dropped her shield. And while Spinel did keep swinging her scythe around as she unsummoned/stowed it, at no time did she actually attack her best friend – even if it was swung real close to her.

“Pretty cool, right?”

“Totes! I bet you’ve surprised so many gems with that!”

“Heh, yeah! The Crystal Gems didn’t even know what hit them when I showed up, not even breaking a sweat as I took ‘em down in a swish! _Obviously_ , we’re all good now, but hey, it makes for a good ol’ laugh don’t it?”

Rose giggled in response as Spinel continued.

“And then when Jasper _did_ eventually show up for a ‘fight’ with lil’ ol’ me, she couldn’t even lay a finger on me for just a moment!”

“So has anyone ever bested you then?”

“Hmm…” Spinel scratched her chin in though before responding, beaming, “Nope! Many have tried to outsmart me – former loyalists included –, but I always win! Doesn’t happen as much these days since everyone’s good now, and they’ve all heard about, but…”

Seeing her friend close her eyes for a moment, Rose seized the opportunity for an _attack_. Gloved long slender fingers met rubbery hard light as the heart gem burst into fits of laughter.

“Aaaaaa… R-rrrrooosssseeee… itttt ttticcccckkklllleeeesss… aahhhaa…”

“Gotcha!”

_‘Not so fast!’_ Spinel thought to herself as she wobbly-ly extended her arms towards her friend and began to return with tickles of her own.

“Ssspppiiinneeeelll…” She giggled as she completely stopped her attacks.

“You’re just as ticklish as I remember!” Spinel beamed, shapeshifting an extra arm to capture the amusing sight, “And in the same spots too!”

Eventually, they (Spinel) managed to stop tickling each other (Rose) and the diamond turned quartz began to play with and entertain her friend, just like she used to for her millennia ago.

“Tada!” Rose exclaimed with wobbly eyes as she exited from her spin-dash turned spinning-top manoeuvre, Spinel giggling as she watched her shaky steps.

“That was fun!” Spinel had flung onto her friend several times during her spinning – sometimes adding a few more disorienting swings and spins of her own before being throw out due to physics and landing with squeaks and chuckles –, and despite being currently more passive of the two, felt just as giddy as her larger friend, “More, more!”

“Sure thing, watch this!”

And so she watched (as well as recording it with her phone) as Rose broke into a small sprint, extended her arms out while turning sideways… then rolling around…

“I’m doing a cartwheel! How cool is that?”

“I know! Hey, where are you going?” Spinel asked with a puzzled expression as she watched Rose roll out of the cave, looping senselessly in the sand before ‘turning’ back towards her…

“I don’t know? You’re so much better at this!”

“Heh, yeah!” Spinel giggled as she caught and righted her friend before she could crash into her or the sides of the cave.

“Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it!”

“So, what do you want to do next Spinel?” Rose asked, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed like a child.

_‘Stars she looks so goofy like that!’_

“How about…” Spinel said as she turned her back to Rose and pulled out a few objects from her gem, “This?”

Back still turned to Rose, all Spinel heard were squeals of laughter and delight as she juggled behind her back, occasionally spinning her head around to see her friend’s reaction.

“My turn!” Rose bubbled, snatching the balls out of the air as Spinel turned the rest of her body around with a grin on her face.

“Oh Rosie, ya think you can impress me?”

“Yep!” She smiled as she tossed the balls into the air and did a handstand, catching the balls with her slippered feet… before juggling with them!

“Oh my gosh!” Spinel clapped as she laughed, holding her recording phone with a third hand, “That’s hilarious!”

“Glad you like it, cause I ain’t stopping _anytime_ soon!”

Their friendship may’ve began as an one-sided ‘affair’, borne from little more than programming and a desire to please and make the other happy, but right here, right now, for the first time in forever and with them both enjoying themselves equally – even if it was just for now –, Spinel could safely say that Rose (in her diamond form) was her friend. Not her bestest best friend – that honour belonged to Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin (plus Pink Pearl, who wasn’t just a best friend, but also a sibling of sorts, separated through time, but connected via _Rose_ …) –, but a bestie nonetheless…

Smirking, Spinel snaked her arms towards Rose and began tickling her again. For a moment, nothing happened as Rose tried her best to shrug off her friend’s attacks while keeping up the juggling.

5 seconds… 10 seconds… 15 seconds…

It took just over a quarter of a minute for Rose to start giggling uncontrollably, lose concentration and tumble down on top of her rubbery friend in a mess of limbs.

“Ssspinel! Why did you do that?” She asked brightly through the laughter.

“Cause it was fun! And I wanted to see how long you could _last_?”

“Well, now you know!”

Without even waiting for her friend to get up, Spinel flattened herself, slid out, and bounced up with a grin on her face.

“Come on, Rosie, are we gonna have more fun together or are you just gonna lay face down on the floor all day?”

“Coming!” Rose beamed as she pushed herself up, spinning round to face her friend, clearly ready for more fun…

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

“So, Spinel, are you ready to be back yet?” Rose asked (still in her diamond form) after what seemed like an eternity of having fun together – despite it still being night and nowhere near the morning…

“Aaalmost,” Spinel beamed, unwinding herself from her friend’s embrace as she got up, “I’ve just gotta make a few calls…“

“Of course,” Rose smiled back at her, more genuine and wholesome than Spinel had ever remembered.

“Just stay _right_ here and I promise I’ll back before you even know it!”

“Sure thing!”

With that, Spinel bounced out of the cave as her friend leant backwards and sprawled out onto the ‘floor’, all serenity.

Once outside of the cave, Spinel pulled out her phone and dialled the first number.

After few seconds of nothing, the line on the other side began ringing as Spinel mindlessly tapped her feet and hummed to ‘tune’.

*Ring ring*

“… G’day, it’s Steve,” The voice on the other end was as bright and energetic as it was friendly and welcoming and everything Spinel imagined it’d be!

“Steve Irwin, of Australia Zoo- I mean Queensland Reptile and Fauna Park – gosh that’s kinda long isn’t it –?”

“Heh,” A chuckle, “I guess it is… Hmm… not a bad name, that, Australia Zoo… ‘Cept it’s more like a park right now… But yeah, that’s me alright, Steve Irwin. So, who do I have the honour of speaking to?”

“Welll… you don’t know me yet, but name’s Spinel, big fan of your work.”

“Oh thanks ya little ripper – love the name, by the way –! I’ve barely done much besides helping me folks at the park and here you are calling me up like I’m David Bowie or something! It really makes you feel appreciated for doing work that very few seem to be paying attention to.”

“Someone’s gotta look out for the _little_ guys who can’t look out for themselves right?”

“Bloody oath mate!”

“Mmm…” Spinel hummed in response as she broached the subject, “So, about this call…”

“Not just a lil’ chit chat, is it? Which I’m always down for, don’t get me wrong.”

“Well you know how you aren’t afraid of um, _going_ , if it means saving the life of another animal or critter, and how that, you’d probably cark it and end up cactus earlier rather than later in your life?”

“If ya ain’t lovin’, ya ain’t livin’ is what I say, so yes.”

“Now, this might sound like a massive porky – the beginnings of a legendary furphy even –, but… I’m from the future Steve.”

“Crikey! That’s definitely not something you hear everyday… you’re not trying to pull my leg are ya?”

“Nar, I wouldn’t think of it; I’m being serious.”

“No wuckers, I believe ya mate,” He reply was both cheery and genuine, “Ya just don’t seem like the type to lie, so keep going, I’m all ears.”

“What if I told you I know exactly how and when you _go_ , amongst other things…?”

“Well… If you had told me straight up out of the blue, I’d probably say you were a fair dinkum fruit loop… But bloody strewth, who wouldn’t be curious regardless? Heck, I sure am! Just start with the other thing while I get a notepad and pen.”

“Sure thing pal,” Spinel smiled as Steve grabbed his utensils, “The ‘Tasmania’ Tiger, you still have them, right?”

“A few shy of a dozen in the park, yeah,” He confirmed, “Everyone’s been saying they’ll go the way of the dinos since the turn of the century, but here they are, barely hanging on… Be a real shame if and when they do go, though…”

“I know! I’ve never seen one in person cause by the time I came round… they’d been gone for over 20 years – and you, 13 years… If I could see them in person – with you there – it’d make me, my friends, and surely a lot of the world very happy…”

Steve was never one to sit back and do nothing if he could anything to help, and given the potential of saving a whole amazingly unique species, he knew that there was no room for mucking around or disbelief. If what she was about to say was true, and he was sure it was, the task and knowledge of saving an entire species would soon be in his hands – and if it wasn’t, there would be no harm done trying.

“Tell me what you know, and don’t skimp on the details…” He said after a few moments in the most serious tone of voice since the start of this conversation, “So I can make sure I can meet and thank you in person later.”

“Okay, here goes…”

(It was a ‘little’ known fact that Spinel’s memory was as good as Pearl’s…)

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

After Spinel was finished with her calls, she walked back into the cave with a smile on her face, glad that she’d made a positive change in history.

When Rose (still in her diamond form) didn’t sit up immediately, Spinel quietly walked over to investigate.

“Rosie?” Spinel whispered.

She didn’t respond, and instead, her eyelids remain closed as gentle snores escaped from her nasal area.

_‘She’s asleep! CUTE!’_ Spinel thought to herself, resisting a squeak as she documented the scene, _‘Not as cute as Stevonnie,_ obviously _… no one can be more adorable than my bestie…’_

Giggling, Spinel nudged her sleeping friend, “Wakie wakie, Rosie Pinkie… it’s your bestie Spinel…”

“5 more minutes Pearl…” She mumbled, trying fruitlessly to swat away Spinel’s arm.

“You silly billy, I’m not Pearl!” Spinel giggled as she tickled Rose.

“Stop iit…” Rose giggled as she starred awake from her nap, “It’s not fair…”

“Told ya I’d be back!” Spinel flashed her a toothy grin as she stopped recording on her phone, “So, how was the nap?”

“Amazing!” Her diamond eyes were stars as she hugged her friend, “I’ve never felt so _relieved_ in my life, oh thanks for being here Spinel!”

“Aww… it’s nothin’,” Spinel flushed, blushing slightly as Rose’s smile widened.

“So… who’d you call by the way?”

“Oh, just two Steves and a Stephen who the universe was a tad unfair to, you know, give them a little heads up and what not, and _maybe_ one of them would now stop another unique species from going extinct?”

“I’m soooo proud of you Spinel!” Rose squeed as she squeezed Spinel tight, “I’m gonna miss you so much! But you’ve got awesome best friends to get back to and I respect that.”

“Yeah… I’m gonna miss ya too, Rosie, and I definitely won’t be forgetting about this _ever_ ,” Spinel said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“And I won’t forget this either, I promise, I love you Spinel!” Rose smiled as she kissed her friend’s cheek and she returned.

“Love you too Rosie! One last photo before I _hit the road_ of time?”

“Of course.”

Spinel pulled out a tripod from her gem, set it up, and put her phone on it before stretching back by Rose’s side to pose for the photo.

*5… 4… 3… 2…* they watched as the timer counted down, Rose _oblivious_ to Spinel’s antics.

In a flash, the photo was taken (and then printed off as Spinel pulled out her printer) with Spinel giddily showing it to Rose as soon as she put her items away.

“Tada!”

Noticing the bunny ears Spinel made behind her head, Rose chuckled, “Spinel!”

“You like it?” She smirked at her friend’s acknowledgement.

“I love it!” Rose replied as she ruffled Spinel’s hair with one hand and put the photo away in her gem with the other, “And I guess this means it’s time?”

“Yeah, but one last thing before I go, Rosie…”

“Mmm…?”

“There’s going to be a concert on the beach tomorrow night – you know, after the sunset after the next sunrise?”

“Yep?”

“You should definitely go and check it out.”

“I will; tomorrow night on the beach, right?”

“You got it sunshine,” Spinel beamed, “Farewell, Rosie, old friend; try not to be so hard on yourself okay?”

“I’ll try,” Rose replied as she gave her friend one last hug, tearing up just slightly, “Goodbye Spinel, and remember to send Stevonnie the love from me alright?”

“Sure will…” Spinel giggled as they let go of each other, then parted ways for the last time, on infinitely better terms than they did the first time…

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

As Spinel snapped back to the present, everything was the same except for a few things that Spinel now remembers (as having happened) popping into her mind like they were never not there.

One, she remembers watching a healthy Steve Jobs unveil the latest iPhone, which still had a headphone jack(!), live last year with Stevonnie. Two, she also remembers visiting Australia Zoo with Stevonnie, Lapis, and Lion to see the now thriving Tasmanian Tigers (as well as other animals) a few months ago with Steve Irwin as the gracious host. (And Lion loved hanging out there with all the different animals so much that he wouldn’t leave unless Stevonnie promised to give him _two_ whole Lion Lickers!) Three, just last week, Stephen Hawking had visited to discuss things and hang out with Pearl and Peridot – like he often did, with all the energy and vigour of a young adult, obviously –, and as usual, they had ended up turning half of Little Homeworld into their ‘workshop’ with lots of gadgets, equations, and whatnot ‘strewn’ about, which is always fun! (Especially with everyone else’s puzzled expressions looking at their work…)

_‘Seems like everything went great, nice!’_

Walking back to the lounge area where Stevonnie and Lapis were, Spinel could literally feel their excitement with all her senses. They were wearing the ‘matching’ nighties that Spinel remembered them were so excited to show her earlier, which was totes adorbs!

“Spinel, you’re back!” Stevonnie and Lapis exclaimed excitedly as they tackled Spinel into a tight hug, faces full of glee.

“Heck yeah I am!” Spinel beamed brightly, gladly returning the hug and winding her arms several times around her and her friends, “So… how long was I gone for?”

“Oh, about 10 minutes?” They sheepishly replied with half-shrugs, “But it felt a _lloootttt_ longer than that, like it was forever…”

“Aww… I missed ya too, ya silly billies; it’s _SO_ good to be back!” She smiled, ruffling their hair.

“What happened anyway? I don’t think Peridot had anything to do with it this time…”

“Well… I only went back in time, to the 80’s, and met your **mom** proper! And had heaps of fun together!”

“You did?!” Stevonnie and Lapis was incredulous (the good, star-eyed kind).

“Mmm-hmm! She may not think so herself, but she’s definitely changed a lot since I last saw her; grown up, perhaps… And you know what? She’s more than alright in my book in the end, even if she hadn’t always been the best of friends… But I have you now, and you’ll always be my _favourite_ and best besties forever and ever, together and happier and better than ever!”

(Of course, this wasn’t a new realisation for Spinel… it’s just nice to say it.)

“Shame we missed out on hanging out though,” Stevonnie and Lapis mused, “It would’ve been real nice…”

“Who knows? You never know…” Spinel shrugged with a grin as she unwound her arms from around them, turning to face Stevonnie in particular, “But for now…”

“What?” Stevonnie giggled as Spinel continued.

“Mama bear wants you to know that she loves you very, _very_ much, Stevonnie, and…” The pink gem sprang forward, smothering her friend’s cheeks and face with a plethora of kisses/smooches, “She’s asked me to send you all the kisses to make sure you know!”

***mwah***

“Sspinel!” Stevonnie was in a fit of giggles as Spinel’s special delivery from Rose continued, Lapis chuckle-snorting along at the adorable shenanigans. “Sstevonnie, just look at you! Oh it’s so adorable!”

“And that’s not all!” Spinel ‘sing-songed’, pausing to give Stevonnie a chance to breathe before continuing…

Grin-smirking, Spinel grabbed Stevonnie’s adorably round cheeks with her hands and gave them several _light_ , yet loving squeezes and pinches (with a few kisses here and there), “Oh just look at you ‘Von, you’re just so cute and loveable!”

“Mmm…” Stevonnie smiled, hugging themself, warm and full of their love for themself and their mom whom they now knew more than ever, loved them so very, _very_ much…

“And while she didn’t _exactly_ say it…” Spinel turned to look at Lapis before giving her the same treatment she gave Stevonnie,

***mwah***

“…she definitely loves you too, Lapis.”

“Lapis, you’re blushing!” Stevonnie squeed from next to her and Spinel, “You’ve got a mom too!”

“Isn’t she just adorbs like you ‘Von?”

“Yep!” The fusion beamed, blushing…

Right before things could get awkward though, Spinel sprang back to allow her friends to regain their composure as she took note of the envelope on the coffee table.

“Hey, that wouldn’t be the one you told me you found in the chest inside Lion’s mane, would it?” She asked as Stevonnie and Lapis shared a look and calming giggle.

When Stevonnie had originally opened the chest, they were kinda disappointed to find that it didn’t seem to contain anything special at all, just various keepsakes like ‘samples’ of non-sentient – inert – gemstones neatly labelled in a display case, and of course, an envelope with very specific instructions on when it could be opened. (They never actually found a key, and supposed it might have been ‘designed’ that way… so they ended up using their shape-shifting and locking-picking skills to unlock the secrets that never were – or so they thought… until now…)

“It is!” Stevonnie beamed as they scooped Spinel up, “It’s from mom!”

“It didn’t make much sense before you went back in time, but now it totally does!”

“Wanna open it together?” Stevonnie and Lapis asked her together.

“You betcha!”

They had already opened all the other layers of envelopes, each one with a ‘step’ of instructions, layered like the petals of a flower – of a rose…

Curiosity getting the better of her, Spinel quickly peaked at the opened envelopes before moving onto the one in their hands.

_‘Do not open until 2020… Do not open until_ that’s today _… Do not open until_ that’s when the sleepover started _… Do not open until_ right after I go back in time _…’_

“And… Do not open until Spinel returns,” That was the current envelope, “Okay, here goes…” Carefully, Spinel unstuck the seal as her friends watched, pressed into her sides with anticipation…

Inside, there were three more envelopes, each addressed with lovely handwriting and plenty of hearts.

_‘To Spinel and Stevonnie, from Mom with love.’_ Stevonnie and Spinel set that one aside as they looked at the next ones.

_‘To Lapis Lazuli, from Rose Diamond (Mommy) with love.’ _Lapis took it from Stevonnie and Spinel with a blush on her face.

_‘Thanks for these amazing photos, love Rose.’_

“Let’s open that one first!” They all said together, “Yeah!”

“So that’s where she put them!” Spinel piped up as they quickly went through the photos she printed off for Rose, “I’ll show you all the photos we took together later ok?”

“Sure!” Beaming, they put the photos back as they moved onto the letters (Lapis turning so Stevonnie and Spinel wouldn’t see her letter).

Inside, each letter was filled with just as much love, if not more than the outside of the envelopes had, and as the trio of friends started to read them, their forms became even fuller with love than before…

_‘To Spinel and Stevonnie:_

_After Spinel’s_ visit _, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, about how I’ve never said enough even until…_

_And while I still can, I thought it’d be a good idea for me finally put to words some of my thoughts for my dearest. It’s taken me a while to write this letter to you both, my sweet and amazing babies, but I want you to know that even though I won’t ever get to see you, my precious child Stevonnie, and friend anew Spinel, mommy still does – and will – love you_ both _very,_ very _much. More than words on a page can ever hope to convey, in fact…_

_I’ve made many mistakes in my life, and frankly, it’s taken me far too long to learn from them; for that, I’m truly sorry. I should’ve been a better person for_ both _of you… However, from what I’ve seen, it seems that neither of you have made the same mistakes as I did, which I’m truly more than glad for._

_Although some of what I have to say in this letter will not be new to you, I nonetheless feel the need to put them to substance finally. I want to leave this world in a better place, and this is just one step in a marathon that seems both endless and I know I won’t ever complete…_

_Spinel, I’m sorry I left you in the garden and never ever tried to do better by you – whether as Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz… I really did want to come and get you, and I never just… knew how I could… And after your visit, those thoughts of getting you from the garden became a lot more frequent._

_What would I even say to you? How would things get better if…?_

_I know this may sound selfish to you… but I think it’s better that things had – will have – happened the way they did… Don’t get me wrong; hearing your supposed best friend’s shenanigans and then demise is a terrible way for anyone to find out… and if you had been with me up until… I know that it would just be as painful for you in the end, if not more…_

_For what it’s worth, I’m just glad that we got a chance to make up and reconnect… however short our time together was, it was still great. Thanks for helping me realise I shouldn’t be so hard on myself and that I shouldn’t let my past stop me from being best me I could be in the present; you’re the best! (And thank you for the photos, they are amazing!)_

_Spinel, I know you’ve finally got the friends that you deserve so very much in the future – right now for you –, and no matter how much I want us to spend more time together again (especially after you left), I could never be okay with myself if I did something to change that, probably for the worse…_

_I want you to be happiest you can be Spinel, and now I can know for sure you’ll be, which just makes me so happy for you!_

_Stevonnie and Lapis are wonderful friends Spinel – I couldn’t be more glad that you found them –, and I just know that while you’ve grown up somewhat, you all will still have so much fun together forever and ever, like I never…_

_It’s been swell Spinel, take care and never stop being you! I hope by the time you’re reading this, you’ve sent my love their way. :P_

_I love you so much, and you’ll always be my friend and a precious baby. (Just like how you, Stevonnie, and Lapis are now best friends forever.)_

_’_

Spinel smiled, squeezing Stevonnie tight as tears rolled down both their cheeks.

“Here,” She cooed, dabbing their faces with a tissue.

“Thanks,” Stevonnie smiled back.

“That’s what besties are for, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Ready to keep going?”

“Mmm.”

(Box of tissues much closer, they continued reading…)

_‘_

_Stevonnie, you’re the most amazing and wonderful thing – person –, that has ever and will come from me, and I’m sorry that you’ve had to pick up the pieces of my mistakes and fix them. I know you love helping and it makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside, but still… Mommy should’ve done more, better, and at the very least, with the gems, your family…_

_Even though I won’t be able to meet you, I still want you to know that my love for you as my child is just as much as any other mother’s, if not so much more… The moment Spinel showed me those photos of you, I was in love (and then there were the baby photos!). You’re just the most adorable person and fusion ever and oh how I’d love to – want to – hold you in my arms and be there for you, squeezing your cute round cheeks and peppering you with all the loving kisses as you smile and kiss me back…_

_I’m so glad that you’re able to be you and yourself, a wonderful experience that is so completely unique, unexpected, and awe-inspiring at the same time. You’re everything a parent could ever hope and dream of, and so much more; the way you’re so confident of yourself just brings a smile to mommy’s face, you know. :)_

_I also know that being yourself can be hard when you’re forging a path so different from everyone else’s, and that’s okay, I promise. To be honest, from what I’ve seen, you’re doing lightyears better than I ever had at any moment, the way you just bring out the best in everybody and get along so well with everyone… I’m just so proud of you Stevonnie! You’ve managed to help so many people – especially Lapis and Spinel –, changed so many lives for the better, and been the best friend that’s there for everyone in their time of need. Don’t ever stop being you, and remember, it goes the other way too! (Which I know you know too!)_

_And just so you know, I think you look better in that Pink Diamond ‘outfit’ than I ever did (you’re just the cutest in it and I LOVE IT!); it_ really _suits you!_

_Never stop being you, Stevonnie, because you’re beyond amazing and wonderful, you’re a ball of energy and personality that’s nothing but good!_

_I love you so much my sweet precious baby child, and no matter what, I know I can be proud of you and being your mom. (And if I ever do meet you, however impossible it is, you better be ready for all my hugs and kisses!)_

_Lots of Love, Mom(my) Rosie._

_’_

Stevonnie and Spinel were both smiling widely as they finished reading their letter and put it back into its envelope, moved by its contents and Rose’s everlasting love for them as a mother.

“I love you too, mom,” Stevonnie cooed as Spinel snuggled deeper into their side, “…always did and will.”

“Mmm, same.”

Looking over at Lapis, they couldn’t help but feel a little amused at how dorky-goofily the water gem was smiling, totally spaced out.

“So Lapis…”

“Mmm-uh, yeah?” She flustered, blinking, the two letting out a small giggle as she flashed them another smile.

“What did she write in yours?” They asked in unison and Spinel continued, “Ya seemed _pretty_ happy right there…”

“…Nothing…” She replied, blushing as she locked eyes with Stevonnie.

“Okay!” Spinel and Stevonnie beamed in reply, sharing a look of understanding, the latter’s cheeks warming just a _little_ …

Obviously, they all knew that it wasn’t nothing, even if it was left unsaid…

In fact, it was the furthest it could be from nothing…

(It was _everything_ …)

~~~

_To Lapis Lazuli:_

_I know a part of you probably thinks that it’s a little strange I’m writing to you separately from Stevonnie and Spinel, since you’ve never known me personally as either Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz, before you ended up in the mirror… I also believe a part of you knows exactly why this letter is addressed to you alone…_

_Lapis, first off, I’m sorry for how you were treated back in the war – guilty first and innocent never. It never should have happened, you getting attacked, poofed, then all that… You were right to be mad with the Crystal Gems too, we all should’ve done better once we found you. In that regard, we were just as bad as Homeworld had been and I want you to know that I completely understand your initial resentment towards anything to do with us besides…_

_Ever since I’ve found out about the mirror, I’ve wanted to do something about you… I just didn’t know how to, whether as Rose or_ Pink _… I couldn’t have just ordered you to stay, and with things as strained as they were… I don’t think Rose could’ve convinced you either…_

_It_ pains _me to know how long you’ve suffered alone inside the mirror – without friends –, and ever since Spinel’s visit… There’s been a lot of times that I’ve wanted to just ask Pearl to bring you out, so I could talk to you, and maybe even heal and free you from the mirror, but…_

_You wouldn’t have stayed for me, and it would’ve…_

_You’re a real gem, Lapis Lazuli; it’s just terrible how things had turned out for you, and I’m glad that you and Steven were able to become friends – Beach Summer Fun Buddies – and him free then heal you… It’s beyond amazing how you and my child are such fantastic friends Lapis, and how they’ve helped you help yourself so much…_

_It brings me to tears that it had taken so much of everything for you to be finally happy again, Lapis, and I wish and hope that everything only gets better for you and Stevonnie, as well as everyone else._

_You all deserve the best, truly._

_And just so you know Lapis, I’d be honoured to call you my daughter-in-law when you and Stevonnie get married (when the time is right, obviously). You’re both so amazing, and oh gosh, you’re SO ADORABLE and CUTE when you’re together! You’ve both been through a lot, you especially, and I can’t think of anyone who’s better and cuter together than Stevonnie and you, Lapis._

_You’re gonna be great together, I just know it! And I want you to know that I love you just as much as I love them, forever and always, and I can’t be more excited for what the future holds for you and Stevonnie. (Great and amazing things I bet!)_

_Love them and yourself with your all Lapis, just like they love themself and you with their all, because I know you will do ~~great~~ spectacular things together and never ever stop._

_Sure, there may be times when things seem uncertain, but if how cute and wonderful you and Stevonnie are together (especially as babies) and what my heart feels is true, and it is, then I know that no matter what, I can always be proud of you and Stevonnie and you will be more than alright together._

_Take care, Lapis, I love you so much!_

_Love you Lots, Mommy Rose Diamond._

~~~

For Lapis, it was a personal message from a loving mom that she never knew she needed – or met, other than the undoubtably _biased_ glimpses she saw through being inside Pearl’s gem… –, as well as approval and love for a relationship (and marriage) that had yet to be… (And it wouldn’t be the last either…)

Smiling and with a blush still on her face, she stowed her letter in her gem before getting up and walking over to Stevonnie and Spinel to tackle them into a massive hug.

“You’re the best!”

“You are too Lapis!”

“Ready to get started Spins?”

“This answer your question?” Spinel said as she slid out from the hug – leaving a blushing Lapis hugging a giggling Stevonnie –, her form flashing brightly for a moment.

No even letting go from their hug with each other, Stevonnie and Lapis watched as Spinel’s outfit changed. Hair let loose and even messier, gloves gone, puffy top and shorts replaced with a semi-fitted patterned crop top and matching shorts, and fluffy-fuzzy slippers in place of her usual squeaky shoes/boots – the sleepweariest of sleepwear for the sleepover-est of sleepovers.

Not used to seeing Spinel without her usual ‘poofiness’ (which meant she was now leaner than even Pearl…), the two were all giddy glee, their starry eyes sparkling at the adorableness.

“Aww… who’s an adorable lil’ baby ready for a sleepover?”

“Me?”

“Oh yes you are Spinel!” They beamed, hugging her, “Just look at you! You’re so tiny!”

“Heh, I know!” She giggled as she flexed her fingers, “Feels kinda weird to just see them there like that…”

“How’d ya think I felt wearing shoes and human clothes for the first time?” Lapis joked as Stevonnie giggled. (It wasn’t often that Lapis wore human clothing, but whenever she felt like it…)

“Well… I think Bob’s a cute look on you Lapis.”

“Sure ‘Von,” She snickered, smirking, “Of course you think it’s cute.”

“You dorks…”

“We heard that!”

“So ya gonna get this sleepover started or what?”

“Okay, okay…!” Giggling, they got up to get and set up the floor mattress.

However, before they even reached the stairs, a pink flash outside of the house caught their attention, causing them to stop.

Approaching the door to open it, they could already make out who their visitor was, but that didn’t make their excitement any less intense.

“Kevin!” Stevonnie beamed as they opened the door, the pink teen smiling back at them in his sleep crop top and shorts.

“Hey!” He greeted, opening his arms to hug them before kissing them on their cheeks, “It’s nice to see you Stevonnie, you look great!” before doing the same with Lapis, “And you too Lapis, it’s been too long since we’ve hung out!”

“Thanks!” | “Mmm…!”

“It’s good to see you too!” Stevonnie replied as they and Lapis returned the greeting, the former also kissing the latter’s cheeks right after.

Kevin blinked in amusement as he watched Spinel silently giggle in the background and Lapis start blushing…

“Yeah, same…” Lapis said, turning to Stevonnie and kissing them on their cheeks, “Stevonnie.”

“I’m glad ya made it pal!” Spinel grinned, wrapping Kevin and the two in a tight hug, “Almost thought ya wouldn’t come!”

“You know I’d never miss hanging out with my best friends if I can help it, because I love spending time with you all so much!” Kevin replied coolly, “I _was_ busy, but I made time and made it, portaled right in too!”

Behind them, another pink flash followed by a roar.

“Speaking of portals…” Spinel piped up as they moved aside for Lion.

“Roaawwwr!” Lion almost knocked Kevin over as he leapt onto him to hug him and lick his face, “Ro-wwrrr!”

“Hehe… Lion, that tickles!”

“Roawr.”

“Hey buddy,” Kevin cooed as he brushed Lion’s mane, “You’re proud of me, aren’t ya?”

Lion responded by nuzzling into him and purring happily as if to say, ‘I love you’.

“Love you too,” The teen smiled, “You wanna join?”

He leaned and turned to nuzzle and greet the other three before getting up to lay down on the ‘edge’ of the lounge room.

“Guess that answers that…” Stevonnie mused, obviously used to their feline friend’s antics.

“So, what’d I miss?”

“Eh, nothing much… Spinel just came back from being in the past where she met Stevonnie’s mom and stuff you know.”

“Uh-huh,” The heart gem nodded, “And got to see her adoring mom face after telling her about her kids…”

“Then we read the letters she wrote to us, which were the ones inside Lion’s mane!”

“That sounds really sweet,” Kevin smiled as he hugged Stevonnie and Lapis around their waists, which both happily leaned into, “I wish I could’ve met her too, just so I can thank her for… and…”

Stevonnie playfully shushed Kevin before he could finish the sentence, leaving him bashfully amused as the three fetched the mattress and he made himself home.

“They’re really amazing and special, aren’t they?”

“Roa-awwrr,” Lion nodded in agreement.

That night, after everything had been set up (which took no time at all thanks to all of them helping), the four threw the wildest and awesome-st sleepover/slumber party ever, filled with all the typical activities, shenanigans, and so much more…

Thing like spin the bottle/truth or dare, chinese whispers (with the added challenge of changing languages), seven minutes in heaven, and various beauty routines…

Needless to say, there was a lot of giggling and laughing, blushing, kissing and making out, happy tears and just general teenage silliness… (Which they were all okay with, obviously…)

By the time they went to sleep, snuggled together on the floor mattress slumbering soundly as Lion dozed close by, they had long lost count of how many times who kissed who and where…

And then they starting dreaming wonderful dreams together, and their sleeping faces smiled even more, for the fun never ends when you’re with friends, especially when one of them has dream powers! (And since it was all fun, it was the most resting of resting sleeps!)


	2. ‘Epilogue’ (Part 2): A Mother’s Time with Her Kid(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ‘Reverse’ Happens.

The next day, after having breakfast and completing their ‘morning routines’, Stevonnie, Lapis, Spinel, and Kevin were ready and dressed for another of fun ahead – Stevonnie and Lapis in crop tops and skirts with shorts underneath, Spinel with a tank and ‘denim’ shorts, and Kevin in a cut-out dress –, about to start on making lunch, when…

“Oh my stars!” They heard a familiar and recognisable, yet at the same time also unfamiliar voice gasp behind them from in front of the warp pad, “Is it…?”

Turning around, they were faced with a massive pink-haired figure in a white dress –

“Mom | Rose | Rosie | Mrs Rose Diamond?” They gasped back simultaneously with their various addresses, “What…?”

“Hi…!” Rose squeaked, waving sheepishly.

“Rosie, what are you doing here? I left just yesterday…” Spinel spoke for her stunned friends as they all hugged Rose, the contact warming Stevonnie and Lapis’s forms with love in particular.

“Spinel… that was over 10 years ago; I’m from the 90’s…” (Which meant that it wasn’t long before…)

“Mommy!” Stevonnie (and Lapis) beamed, ecstatic, “You’re here, you’re really here!”

“Yes I am, my sweet darling babies,” Rose cooed as she lovingly brushed and kissed their cheeks, eyes misting up, “I’m here.”

“I love you so much mom!”

“Love you too!” She returned and blinked, smirk growing as she pinched Stevonnie and Lapis’s cheeks, “And just look how adorable your cute round cheeks are! Gosh, I could just stay here all day and play with them!”

“Mom…” They ‘whined’, but smiled nonetheless – because they loved the attention – as they kissed her back.

“And oh, you’re MATCHING! How cute is that?”

“Very,” Kevin smiled as he held out his hand and introduced himself, “Kevin, glad to meet you, Rose Quartz Diamond.”

“Just call me Rose-“

“Or mom,” Spinel giggle-whispered.

“-sweetie,” Rose smiled and shook his hand, taking note of his outfit as she also greeted him with a cheek kiss, “You’re a beautiful boy aren’t ya? And you’re great friends with my babies, which is just wonderful!”

“…thanks…” He blushed as he looked at Stevonnie and Lapis instead of their mom. (He knew she probably knew/figured it out, and well… as far as awkward and loving parents went… – yeah, it’d take him a _while_ to get ‘used to it’…)

“So, what were you doing before I ‘interrupted’ you?” Rose asked as she hugged Spinel and kissed her cheeks, completing the greetings to her _kids_ …

“About to make pasta for lunch,” Spinel answered from Rose’s embrace, “Isn’t that right ‘Von?”

“Mmm-hmm!”

“Sounds delicious!”

“It is,” Lapis nodded in agreement, “Especially with their cooking!”

***shing***

“Stevonnie, Lapis, and Kevin, you’d better not be- when I-” Jasper called out as she stepped off the warp pad, but was caught by surprise at the sight of Rose (who had just let go of Spinel), and with her blocking them from view… “ROSE QUARTZ! What have you done with Stevonnie? I swear to god, IF-“

“Jasper, it’s okay, we’re-I’m | they’re here,” Stevonnie | Rose explained as Rose stepped aside, “She | I didn’t do anything to me | them.”

“Oh,” Jasper unsummoned her helmet and smiled warmly at Rose, her fury from moments ago completely gone, “Hey Rose.”

“Hey Jasper… it’s good to see you.”

“Same… wait, how’re you here?”

“She time-travelled here from the past – the 90’s to be more exact!”

“Cool,” Jasper walked up to give Rose a quick hug before taking note of the state of the kitchen, “You guys planning on making lunch?”

“Yup!”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any donuts left, would you?” Jasper ‘sniffed’, licking her lips like Amethyst would, “Cause I could defs do with an _appetiser_.”

“We do…” Spinel put down the donut bag she just grabbed to reveal their contents – two _Pink Lars_ es, “But I was hoping to eat them…”

“Well… I can have one and you can have the other, is that okay?”

“Mmm!” Spinel nodded vigorously with a smile as she handed the bag to Jasper after taking one donut for herself. Her face lit up in bliss as she consumed the sugary treat. _‘Mmm… yum!’_

Jasper waited until she was sure Spinel was finished to devour hers, “Watch this!”

She tossed the whole bag into her mouth, chewing with an increasing grin (somehow?) as the burst of flavour hit her…

As she swallowed and beamed with glee, she reached behind and into her hair to pull out the very paper bag that she had supposedly eaten.

“Surprise!” She exclaimed, showing her audience the now empty insides of the bag.

“WOW, nice trick Jasper!” Rose and Spinel cheered, clapping enthusiastically, “You totally had us!”

“We thought you ate it, but… WOW…” Stevonnie and Lapis followed.

“Me?” Jasper puffed, gesturing towards herself, “I’d never! I’m not an _animal_ , you know, _unlike_ Amethyst…”

Lapis giggle-snorted, “Is there anything she wouldn’t eat?”

“Nope!”

“Exactly ‘Von!”

Laughing away, the Beach Summer Fun Buddies just managed to ‘dodge’ Lion’s incoming portal as he returned from his ‘morning walk’.

“Rooaaawwwrrrr!” Lion announced as he flew through the portal and ‘crashed’ into Rose, side first.

As he recovered and opened his eyes, he scanned the room in confusion before locating Stevonnie then Rose.

“Rroo?” He blinked, alternating between looking at the fusion and their mother, more confused than ever, “aaawwrr?”

“It’s okay Lion,” Stevonnie smiled as they approached Lion, hugged him and pet his mane, “You’re not seeing things, we’re really both here, me and mom.”

“Rroo?”

“Remember the time future us came and present us got turned into babies?” A nod from Lion, “It’s just like that, except she’s from the past!”

Lion smiled in response, turning and walking towards Rose to greet her.

“Hey Buddy, did you miss me?” Rose cooed, petting him and scratching his belly as he responded with a lick to the face, “Aww… I missed you too!”

Subconsciously, Kevin pulled out his phone for a snap, unable to let the moment of cuteness go undocumented.

“Have you been a good boy, Lion?”

The pink feline responded by walking back to Stevonnie and Lapis and nuzzling into them, hoping it would ‘earn him enough brownie points’ to ‘convince’ Rose.

“Eh… he does Lion things, but we still love you Lion, isn’t that right?” The duo fussed, pressing their faces into his soft mane as they hugged him.

“Cute! Hey Stevonnie, are you just gonna snuggle Lion all day or are we gonna hang out with your mom-”

“And take photos? Obviously, Kevin!” Stevonnie beamed as they bounced up.

“But I thought you were gonna make lunch? Won’t you be hungry?”

“It’s okay mom, thanks to Bismuth and Peridot, cooking literally takes no time at all, so we can start whenever – as long as it’s before the afternoon –!”

“Picture time!”

A round of adorable family photos (and videos) later, a thought popped into Stevonnie’s mind.

“Hey mom…” They asked from their mother’s embrace.

“Yes sweetie?”

“I was wondering if… I-we could, you know… see…”

“Oh… of course! But wouldn’t it be kinda tight in here?”

“Heh, yeah… Good thing I know just where we can _not_ bump our heads and limbs and stretch out!”

“And where would that be?” Rose asked with a giggle in her voice, “And what about lunch?”

“I’ll show you, you’re gonna love it!” | “We can make lunch there too!” Stevonnie and Lapis answered simultaneously, causing everyone to giggle as the fusion led the way to the warp pad.

Everyone followed as they all ‘squeezed’ onto the warp pad, the group gladly hugging to save space. (There was just enough room for Stevonnie to activate the warp pad.)

The light of the warp stream faded to reveal what seemed to be a larger(?) version of the beach house’s lounge room/main area, but with a touch more pink…

“Is this the ship?”

“Yup! Pretty cool, right?”

“It’s AMAZING!” Rose exclaimed with starry eyes, “Oh, I just know you can and do have all the fun here!”

“Mmm-hmm, sometimes the Diamonds will shrink down and meet inside the beach house, but you can’t beat a ‘little’ bigger on the inside spaceship-home on w- _heels_!”

“You didn’t change it?”

“Why would I mom? It’s _fabulous_!” Stevonnie beamed, twirling round with their arms out as their skirt fluttered with the movement, “I’ve even got a song about it…”

“We can hear it later ‘Vonnie,” Lapis interjected, hugging her friend and clamping her hand over their mouth, “It’s too early to get that song stuck in my head, even though I love it.”

“Mm-okmm!”

“So… Ready?” Rose asked as the five give her reassuring looks and smiles.

“Mmm-hmm | Yep | Sure!”

“Okay, here goes…” She announced, taking a deep breath in as she concentrated on her form and gem, shifting and changing them, uncompacting her form as it flowed outwards…

“Tada!” Rose opened her diamond eyes as the glow faded to see them all in awe with stars in their eyes (even Lion).

“Mom!” Stevonnie beamed brightly as they rushed forward to hug her.

“Aww… just look at you!” Rose chuckled as she reached down to ruffle their hair, before picking them up to hold in her arms. Even though they were pretty tall now – taller than Garnet –, they were still tiny compared to Rose at her full diamond height, “Who’s my cute little sweet baby? Yes you are!”

Down below, Lapis and Kevin giggled.

“Mooommm!” Stevonnie mock whined and pouted, “I’m not a baby!” Then jumped out of her arms and floated themself back to the ground, “I’m a big fusion now, I can be big too, just watch!”

“Okay sweetie!” Rose beamed, giving them a thumbs up.

After taking in a deep breath, Stevonnie’s body began to glow – for a moment pink – as they increased in size, past their mom’s gem, her chest, and then chin until their eyes were just slightly above their mother’s diamond-shaped ones (or a bit more than twice their normal size/height), their clothes also having somehow grown with them, saving them from…

“I’m you sized, mom!” They exclaimed (voice still the same pitch) as they hugged their mom, “Pretty neat, right?”

“Still just a _massive_ baby!” Rose giggled as she kissed and squeezed Stevonnie’s cheeks.

“So I am…” Stevonnie smiled and turned to greet their friends, “Hey Lapis, Kevin, Spinel, how’s it looking down there?”

“Good…” Kevin and Lapis replied slowly, unable to do much else but be in awe at their adorable diamond sized friend… (And take photos for Kevin) “You so big…”

“I guess I am!” Stevonnie mused as they bent-kneeled down to kiss their friends’ cheeks.

“S-stevonnie!”

“It’s cool that you’re big and all, but you should _probably_ shrink back down before you drain yourself,” Jasper reminded as Stevonnie made a face at her – which Jasper only smiled at –, “Unless…”

“I can so handle myself, thank you, but yeah, okay,” They smiled as they stood back up and began to shrink back down to their normal height.

Rose couldn’t be any happier being able to be here with her kids, and even though it was just for a little while, she was no less grateful to the cosmos for the bonding opportunity that she had never thought or dreamt was possible. An opportunity she would not waste the slightest as she planned to make every moment count! (By making sure she’d love and adore everyone the most a loving mommy can, obviously!)

With a smile on her face, Rose knelt and bent down to scoop Stevonnie, Lapis, Lion, and Spinel up into her arms, each greeting her with a kiss to the cheeks that she happily returned.

“Mommy!”

“Aww… I love you!”

“We know!”

Rose then turned to Kevin and reached out with her free arm, asking in her soft motherly voice, “Kevin, is it okay if I…”

“Of course!” He beamed back, eagerly jumping up to kiss mom on the cheeks before settling down in her arm blissfully as she brought them all close to her in a comforting hug, “I love you too!”

Carefully and with the kids snug in her hold, a smitten Rose made her way over to the couch as Jasper waved from below with her phone in one hand.

“And here we have the rare _Rose Quartz_ cradling her precious younglings… Careful, she’s feisty when she’s mad, especially when her babies are in danger!”

“You coming?” The mom and her kids asked, giggling, “It’s real nice!”

“And it looks like it’s time for this tiger cub to get back to her mom… Jasper out!” She narrated as she put away her phone, jumping up into Rose’s awaiting embrace with a massive grin.

“Jasper!” The kids cheered.

“Hey!” She kissed each one of their cheeks before kissing Rose’s, causing her to smile more than anyone had seen or thought possible.

“And I thought you couldn’t smile any harder, guess I was wrong…!”

“Well Spinel…” Rose cooed, kissing each of them back, “It’s not every day that you get to see your amazing and wonderful kids from the future!” And without having anything to worry about, her grin would only be getting bigger, “AND be the best, loving-est momma to my babies a mom can be!”

“Oh, we’ll see about that…”

“Is that so?” With a smirk, she tickled the ‘offending’ child – Jasper –, thus signalling the ‘start’ of the fun… (Good thing Spinel remembered to snap photos for them!)

Even with her diamond size, ‘juggling’ and holding the six in her arms (Jasper, Lion, Spinel, Lapis, Stevonnie, and Kevin) wasn’t the most straightforward for Rose – since she had to make sure they were in arms at all times to share the love! –, but it wasn’t like she was being judged on it. If anything, her ‘struggles’ and little goofs was just more amusement and fun to her and her kids as she and they enjoyed their company together…

Lion definitely enjoyed being petted like a cat/kitten – since he was now that size compared to Rose –, as did everyone else with their ‘overgrown’ pink gem mom who loved them so much (and they loved back) and made it so easy to relax and just enjoy being, free of worries and full of joy and love…

And enjoy themselves they did… hugs, kisses, and everything else that brought warmth to their and their mom’s forms…

Then when it was time to make lunch, Rose happily watched as her kids whizzed about in the kitchen, lying face down and holding up her beaming face with her arms, legs swinging casually in the air behind…

The pasta was delicious, as expected, and everyone had at least two full servings before they shared a mixed-berry smoothie together from a supersized blender that was the size of a ‘normal’ house fridge.

After lunch, everyone had even more fun together, inside the ship, out on the beach, in town…

Back in the ship as they tucked in for the night, and again the whole next day… until Rose, happier and filled with more unforgettable happy moments than ever, said goodbye to everyone the evening after and returned to her own time, safe in the knowledge that everything would be alright and that they got to know each other…

Thousands of years later, long after Rose’s visit to the future, it would still be as fresh in the minds of Jasper, Spinel, Lapis, Stevonnie, Kevin, and Lion as it had been then – now –, because true love from a mother is something that they would never forget and always treasure, not matter what.


	3. ♪ Hot Pink Booty-Ship ♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie’s song about their Leg-ship.
> 
> (Back in the ship, Stevonnie sings the song.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just love to shine!

“Ready mom?” Stevonnie asked as they queued up the music, “It _may_ not be _entirely_ original or about the ship, but-“

“Let’s hear it baby!” Rose shouted, interrupting them while their friends giggled.

“Okay!” Beaming, Stevonnie hit play on the music and began to sing.

_I can't help it if I make a scene,_

“Woo-hoo! Go baby!” One line in and Rose was already loving absolutely everything about the performance.

_Stepping out of my Hot Pink Booty-Ship._

Everyone giggled, but began to sing along nonetheless,

_Bright, pink, shiny, and fabulous, oh,_

_I’m turning heads all over, and I'm stopping traffic,_

_When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh._

_I’ve got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,_

_They’re hypnotized by the way I'm walking, smiling,_

_I’ve got them dazzled like a stage magician, hypnotitian,_

_When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen,_

_Well, everybody needs a friend, friend in me and you,_

_And I’ve got you and you and you, oh,_

_So many, countless, I can’t even count them!_

_Can you blame me? I’m just so fabulous, famous._

_Haven’t you noticed that I’m a radiant star?_

_I’m coming into view as the universe is turning._

_Haven’t you noticed I’ve made it this far?_

_Oh so far, so so far, all across the cosmos!_

_Now, everyone can see me shining!_

_Now, everyone can see me beaming,_

_Now, everyone can see me shining…_

“So…”

“Oh my stars, I LOVE IT!” Rose squeed as she picked up Stevonnie and bear-hugged them, _“Oof.”_ “That was AMAZING!” then tossed them high into the air…

“Weeeeee…”

Lapis flew up to ‘catch’ them,

“And now it’s stuck in your head too.”

“But I have a feeling that it won’t be for long…”

“And why’s that?”

“Because you’re all here!” Rose beamed as she scooped everyone up into her arms, “And we’re gonna have SO MUCH FUN together!”

“YAY! Mom fun time!”

“YIPPEE!”


	4. Bonus (Part 3): A Little More Mom, A Lot More Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their _favourite_ mom pops by…

Although Jasper had been sent to check on Lapis, Stevonnie, and Kevin (as well as Spinel) to make sure they weren’t doing anything _silly_ , Pearl, the ‘fussy’ mother that she was, also knew that they together were hardly a combination for anything resembling sensible. She could trust Spinel with being a baby who loved silly fun and games (probably), but the other three and Jasper…

She wasn’t even sure if Jasper would’ve actually done anything had she have walked in on…

(Not that they couldn’t decide for themselves, but… being _bird mom_ …)

And since Jasper hadn’t sent her any messages…

Pearl decided she should probably check herself, at least this time.

(So she did.)

When the light of the warp stream faded, she found the house empty (but neat!),

“Jasper? Stevonnie? Lapis? Spinel?” (No answer)

“Now, where could they…” She could smell the faint aromas of already finished and eaten cooking along with faint bursts of laugher emanating from a very specific direction outside the house, which could only mean one thing…

Getting back onto the warp pad, Pearl warped.

As the light faded, she was met with the sight of someone she thought had been long forgotten and six giddy faces smiling then waving at her.

“Pi- _Rose_ …?”

“Heyyy Pppearrrrllllll…” Rose squeaked, waving.

“W-what? How?”

“Time travel,” Jasper answered, Pearl’s face immediately brightening with delight, “She came here from the 90’s this morning after Spinel visited her back in the 80’s last night.”

“I guess the universe wanted me to meet my precious babies after I’ve heard so much about them and already love them so much,” Rose smiled, “Which is just so wonderful!”

“Mmm-hmm; it’s so great to have you here mom!” The kids beamed as they hugged their mother, Pearl’s smile growing wider by the moment.

“Oh Rose…” Pearl cooed, leaping into the air and into Rose’s arms to hug her, “I love the kids more, but I’ve just missed you so much!”

“Pearl… you’re gonna make me cry!” Rose ‘whined’ as her kids snickered, “You know I can’t…”

“Too late!” Pearl exclaimed, lightly elbowing her face as tears fell from her pink diamond eyes, her own blue ones mirroring.

“Aww…” The kids totally didn’t mind as a few of her massive tears splashed onto them, Spinel already getting an oversized tissue from her gem to dab Rose’s eyes with, “I’ve got you Rosie.”

“Just look at you! You’ve changed so much and I’m so proud of you!” Rose was looking at Pearl, but the message was directed at everyone.

“It hasn’t been the smoothest of rides, but yeah… I’m finally the free pearl you’ve always wanted me to be – I’ve always wanted to be myself, but…”

“I know,” Rose smiled and kissed Pearl’s cheek and gem, “And it’s just wonderful…”

Pearl was about to reply in agreement, but instead, she just fully immersed herself in the moment, letting her smiles and laughs do all the talking.

“Hey Pearl,” Rose whispered, asking as she put the kids back on the ground, “Since you’re here and um… would it be alright if…”

“Of course, my _liege_ ,” Pearl replied playfully as she extended her hand. (And knowing just what this meant, Spinel quickly set up her tripod and made extra sure everyone would be in frame and her phone was shooting at the highest resolution – floor to ceiling in 8k60 global shutter…)

“Pearrrrlllll!” Rose exclaimed joyously, jumping up into the air to do a backflip before landing back down onto the ground to shrink back to her quartz form as she took Pearl’s hand and hugged her tight, “You’re the best!”

Immediately, their forms glowed a brilliant rainbow-opalescent white as they came together and became one.

Rainbow Quartz (1.0) opened her four eyes to their six ‘kids’ with stars in their eyes and smaller than she thought they would.

“Huh, that’s odd,” She noted as she examined her form, her voice gentle, sweet, soft, and undeniably ‘British’, “I’m taller… and a leotard with leggings and leg warmers? That’s so 80’s and also _so_ timeless!”

“Rainbow fusion mom!” Stevonnie and the others exclaimed, bouncing over and up to hug her, “So cool!”

“Aww… Stevonnie…” Rainbow cooed, kissing them in turn (as well as squeezing/pinching their cheeks), “Lapis, Spinel, Kevin, Lion, and Jasper… Mom loves you all so much!”

“We love you too mom!” They beamed backed, returning the kisses.

“Now who wants to dance? Cause I sure do!”

“ME!”

“Just try to keep up with mama, okay?” Rainbow smirked as Stevonnie hit play on the dance ‘playlist’.

“Sure…” Stevonnie, Lapis, and Spinel smirked back, “We’ll see…”

By the time the first beat ‘dropped’, both Rainbow and the trio were already going at it like this was a tie-breaker no holds barred dance off, giving it their all as the other also danced along, albeit less intensely.

“Looks like you’ve got some nice moves,” Rainbow complimented as she did a twirl around her kids, “Let’s see if you can keep it up!”

“Well, thanks, and you bet we can!” They beamed back as Spinel held out her hands to her friends, “Von, Laps, let’s show mama what we’ve got!”

They took her hands with a smile and a nod, and Spinel grinned wide as she spun her arms and around, twirling them towards her.

Right before their forms met, Stevonnie and Lapis opened their arms wide and hugged Spinel as she did the same in sharing the most awesome friend hug ever, their gems and forms glowing bright pink and blue respectively…

“Wow…” Kevin and Jasper breathed as they watched on in awe.

“Heyo!” They greeted brightly as the light faded to reveal a beautiful and cute figure with 4 lean, yet strong and muscular (and stretchy) arms, purple skin, long flowing hair tied into a ponytail at the back with small bangs on the side and two ‘pigtails’ hanging on each side of their face, “How’s I look?”

“Amazing! Um…” Their friends waved in greeting, “Say…”

“Oh… hehe… hmm…” The purple fusion giggled bashfully as they realised they had yet to introduce themself, “What to call myself, good question… well…” They shrugged their four arms as their upper pink pair of eyes ‘googly-eyed’ a bit, “Eh, you can just call me Purple, who cares that stuff anyway? I’m happy and here and me and having fun!”

As they finished their sentence, the dancing that had slowed had already picked back up, Purple now easily out-manoeuvring their dancer mom thanks to their combined abilities, fun-loving nature, and their bond with themself.

Water wings fluttering as body and limbs twisted, and flying through the air doing flips and such, Purple was all beauty, grace… and also goofiness.

“Woohoo! Go Purple!” Jasper and Kevin cheered as they did opposing headspins while Lion spun on his front paws, “You rock!” | “Sorry Rainbow, you’re great, but not as AMAZING as them!” | “Rooawwwrrr!”

It didn’t surprise Rainbow at all that their amazing kids would’ve outdone them, and watching them and feeling herself enjoying everything together… she was as happy as a mother could be (or even more!).

“Okay, okay, you win! Now come give mama a hug and a kiss!”

“You got it momsie!”

And hug her they did, with their four arms wrapping around her several times as they giggled.

Rainbow smiled as they kissed Purple’s cheeks, “But just so you know, unless you’re done dancing… I ain’t either!”

“Round 2!”

“Let’s GO!” Kevin and Jasper whooped enthusiastically as they, Lion, Purple, and Rainbow started their second ‘round’…

“You’re on!” Purple exclaimed as they ‘greeted’ their ‘challengers’ – Kevin, Jasper, and Lion – with a super-four arm hug and sneaky silly kiss each…

Which they had totally expected, and just laughed off as the dancing ascended to yet another level of amazing.

Of course, they didn’t _just_ dance the whole time… but one could never do with just _one_ round of dance-offs! There has to be at least two! (Or three?)

It was only just the early afternoon and the friend-mily were all super happy and enjoying themselves so much already, the day ahead ready to be filled with so much more fluff and love…

And that was before Kevin joined in on the unforgettably amazing and wholesome fusion fun!


End file.
